Future Family Blood
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sage and the Tickle Monsters work together to help everyone be connected to them forever. :) Written by guestsurprise per request of Steelcode and a collab between Steelcode and guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**A collaboration between Steelcode, who owns Sage, and guestsurprise, who owns Jocu, Vivo, Zambanza, Ecstacio, Optimo, Vibracio, and Jovi. :) **

**guestsurprise's words: Enjoy, everyone! :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Future Family Blood**

Sage was shaking off the rain from himself when he saw Jocu and Vivo walking past. Unfortunately, some of the older teens didn't see them because they had not formed a personal relationship with them. This made Sage's heart sink and made him quickly seek them out.

"Guys…can we talk?" Sage asked sadly, now approaching the two brothers. Both could hear the sadness in his voice.

"What is it?" Vivo asked, now concerned.

"Well…I know that some of the people in the Grant Mansion can't see you guys and it makes me feel like…we're not all connected," Sage said sadly.

"I see," Jocu said, now eyeing him carefully.

"Are you all angry with them or are they not worthy?" Sage asked.

"No! Of course not! We just don't have personal relationships with everyone in the Grant Mansion. We know you and others, but we are not close with everyone," Jocu replied truthfully.

"But we still love everyone here," Vivo said.

"Please, guys…I think everyone would want to see you all and be a part of you," Sage said hopefully.

"Oh, Sage. No need to be concerned. We will find a way…but it won't be easy if they have already lost the ability. They would need to have some of our DNA once more," Jocu replied.

"Have some of your DNA? Like wear it in a locket or something?" Sage asked.

"In a way yes. But it would be different from Zambanza and the others who have our blood. Those that have our blood are very close relatives of ours. But what we would need to do is this. I need to collect hair samples from my brothers, parents, and our friends. Then we need to change it with our magic into powder. The powder will then be formed into a special juice. Have everyone in the Grant Mansion to drink it. Once they do, they will be able to see us. Typically, humans that are not worthy would not be able to see us even with the juice. But do not be upset; everyone in the Grant Mansion will be able to," Jocu said with a smile.

Sage breathed a sigh of relief. He was concerned that his Grant Mansion family would not be fully connected with his Tickle Realm family. But now he just needed to help them create the potion.

"I can help! We just need locks of hair from the brothers and everyone, right?" Sage asked.

"Yes, but there is one Lauhinian that we know will not cooperate because he does not care if people see him or not." Vivo said.

"Who?" Sage asked.

"Ecstacio," Vivo replied. But Sage squared his shoulders.

"I won't give up. I will find Ecstacio and talk to him while you all gather the rest…," Sage said.

"Sage…I do not believe that is the best idea," Jocu said, appearing concerned.

"I will be alright, Jocu…I promise," Sage smiled, now hugging his friend. Jocu hugged him back tightly, hoping Sage knew what he was doing. For Ecstacio was moody and preferred solitude.

_Back at the realm…_

Sage changed into his wolf form and began to search. But as he passed by some of the other Lauhinians, he noticed something. As he saw Optimo and some other Lauhinian citizens, he just had this sudden urge to jump at them playfully! He was shocked at himself! He never usually did this!

"W-What is this?! Why am I acting like this?!" He said to himself, now a bit concerned at what the others would do. The other Lauhinians were somewhat startled at seeing an Earth wolf and jumped back in surprise. Optimo, however, playfully engaged him. "I-I'm sorry! I have no clue why I did this?!" Sage said, now transforming into his human form.

"I don't see why you're sorry, young Sage; I enjoy a romp with young ones such as yourself," Optimo chuckled, now jumping at him and playfully tackling him. It wasn't long before the citizens dispersed and Vibracio appeared as well.

"Well well…that romp sure cleared this part of the valley," Vibracio teased. But Sage felt awkward; he felt like he scared the others off!

"Sorry, I gotta go and find Ecstacio," Sage said, now getting up and preparing to leave.

"Sage, wait a minute," Optimo chuckled, now running in front of him and cutting him off. "It was only meant in fun, young one."

"Yeah. You only meant to have fun. If anything you acted like a true Lauhinian today," Vibracio teased. But Sage paused…something about that statement made him feel…different. Not a bad different; a good different.

"R-Really?" Sage asked, now feeling the two get closer and nuzzle him.

"Really," Vibracio smiled.

"Oh, please halt all of this unnecessary affection; he is young human, not an infant," a deep voice called. They all turned and saw Ecstacio appear and look at them seriously.

"Ecstacio…I…," Sage started.

"Yes, I know. You want a lock of my fur or hair so that your human family can see me," Ecstacio replied dryly. "Must you and your kind always be seeking me? I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Ecstacio, will you please listen to reason!" Sage said, now agitated. "We just want you all to be connected with us!"

"Ecstacio, come now…surely you will grant his wish," Vibracio said.

"It is not that important," Ecstacio replied.

"With all due respect, Lord Ecstacio…it is. The brothers and others have already given their locks and I am about to give mine to Sage as well," Optimo said, now pulling out his sword and slicing off some hair. Vibracio did the same. Once they handed their hair to Sage, they all looked at Ecstacio.

"Ecstacio…please…do this for me. For Rachel. For everyone who truly wants to meet you and see you," Sage pleaded gently. Ecstacio only looked at him and then turned and disappeared. "Wait! Please!"

"Sage…," Vibracio said, now placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He can't just leave like that!" Sage said, now concerned.

"Sage," Optimo chuckled.

"What do we do?! We gotta catch him guys!"

"Sage!" They both said. As he looked at them, he gasped. For there behind him on the ground was a lock of white hair!

"H-How did he do that?! He didn't cut his hair in front of us," Sage asked, now clearly confused.

"He is Ecstacio. He has ways we cannot always see or understand. But he granted your wish. Now come…let's head back," Optimo smiled, leading the way back. Sage smiled from ear to ear, following his guardians back and ready to see his family united!

_An hour later…_

Sage could barely contain his excitement as he saw the children, adults, and teens drink the potion that was created. The brothers were all waiting as well…waiting to welcome the new family into their lives. As everyone finished their drinks and were able to see the brothers, there were no shouts of terror or fear. There were shouts of joy and happiness!

"We can see them now!" a teen said, now hugging Jovi!

"This is wonderful!" Another young lady said, now curling up with Jocu.

"This is great! They're real! The brothers are real!" others said, now hugging the brothers and making them purr in contentment.

Sage gently eased over to Jocu and Jocu grabbed him in a brotherly hug. "Jocu?"

"Yes?" Came the response.

"Would you all have done this even if I didn't say anything?" Sage asked.

"You mean…would we have made the potion anyway so that the whole Mansion could see us?" Jocu clarified.

"Well…yeah," Sage said.

"Of course, Sage. We just needed to take care of who had our blood first. But we were already planning on letting the entire Grant Mansion see us. We just didn't say anything yet because we had to get a plan together first. But we love everyone in this mansion; we would never let them stay sad for not being able to see us," Jocu chuckled, now feeling Sage jump at him and grab him in a hug.

"Thank you so much! I'm glad you all did this!" Sage said.

"Sage, we're family. You know we don't like seeing anyone sad," Jocu soothed in his ear as he hugged him. But as Vibracio and Optimo appeared, both walked over to Sage and watched the young wolf/hybrid carefully.

"Sage…do you know how you got your powers?" Vibracio asked.

"Well…come to think of it…I haven't really thought about it. I have just always used them when I needed to," Sage said honestly. But then he saw the two look at him and then look at each other. "Why?"

"No reason, young wolf. Now then…go and enjoy the rest of the party," Optimo said, now easing away. Vibracio did the same. But as they walked, they both smirked at each other. For you see, some secrets were meant to be silent. As least…for now.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was a collaboration with Steelcode and I! Of course I added some of my own twists to it! XD**

**To guestsurprise and Steelcode: You both did great on this one! And ooh! Secrets? Could Sage have a bigger connection to the Tickle Realm that he doesn't know about? Color me curious. :)**

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise and Steelcode a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
